The present invention relates to an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety device which is, in case of pressure increase in the shell during operation, causing a safety valve, rapture disk or the like to be activated, able to prevent open-to-atmosphere trouble, maintaining pressure reduction, and to avoid a bad influence of corrosion due to open-to-atmosphere trouble, and also to assure safety and enable earlier restoration.
A known absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater uses, for example, lithium bromide as absorbent and, for example, water as refrigerant, and comprises an evaporator, absorber, condenser, low temperature regenerator, high temperature regenerator, low temperature heat exchanger, high temperature heat exchanger, and solution pipe lines and refrigerant pipe lines for the connection of these devices.
In a conventional absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater, there is provided a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety device, rapture disk or breakable plate in a high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator, as a device to prevent pressure rise when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level.
When the pressure inside the shell of the high temperature regenerator increases causing the safety valve, rapture disk or the like to be activated, the absorption solution and refrigerant in the high temperature regenerator will be discharged outside (outside the system), that is, the vacuum unit becomes open to the atmosphere and unable to maintain a vacuum therein that is most important for the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater and is also subjected to the bad influence of corrosion. Another problem is that, if the vacuum unit becomes open to the atmosphere, it will take much time for the restoration.
An object of the present invention is to provide an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater construction in a manner such that the discharge opening of a safety valve, rapture disk or the like is connected to the low pressure side in order to prevent open-to-atmosphere trouble, (thereby maintaining pressure reduction to assure safety, and to avoid bad influences to the machine, particularly the bad influence of corrosion due to open-to-atmosphere trouble, and to perform quick and easy restoration after the operation of the safety valve, rapture disk or the like.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater incorporating an electric circuit which may detect the temperature or pressure change in case of refrigerant vapor or absorption solution outflow with the safety valve, rapture disk or the like activated, and stop the combustion at the high temperature regenerator or the heating source supply to discontinue the operation, and at the same time to inform the abnormality to the outside.
In order to achieve the above purposes, an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety device of the present invention comprises an absorber, evaporator, low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature regenerator, high temperature heat exchanger, high temperature regenerator, condenser, solution circulating pump, and solution pipes and refrigerant pipes for the connection of these devices, and in a double-effect absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater wherein a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator with the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means being open to the atmosphere in order to prevent the pressure rise in the high temperature regenerator when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level, the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater is constructed in a manner such that the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means is connected to low pressure units through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the high temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means to operate, the refrigerant vapor and absorption solution of the high pressure side will be discharged to low pressure units designed so as to generally maintain a vacuum therein during operation, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance. (See FIG. 1)
Also, an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety valve of the present invention comprises an absorber, evaporator, low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature regenerator, high temperature heat exchanger, high temperature regenerator, condenser, solution circulating pump, and solution pipes and refrigerant pipes for the connection of these devices, and in a double-effect absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater wherein a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator with the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means being open to the atmosphere in order to prevent the pressure rise in the high temperature regenerator when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level, the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater is characterized in that the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means is connected to low pressure units through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the high temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means to operate, the refrigerant vapor and absorption solution of the high pressure side will be discharged to low pressure units designed so as to generally maintain a vacuum therein during operation, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance, and a temperature measuring device or pressure measuring device is disposed in the pressure relief piping to detect the temperature or pressure change in case of refrigerant vapor and absorption solution outflow with the pressure rise preventing means of the high pressure side activated, and further a temperature measuring device or pressure measuring device is electrically connected to a safety control monitor unit, which may detect the temperature or pressure change to stop the heating source supply to the high temperature regenerator and to discontinue the operation and at the same time to inform the abnormality to the outside. (See FIG. 2)
Also, an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety valve of the present invention comprises an absorber, evaporator, low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature regenerator, medium temperature heat exchanger, medium temperature regenerator, high temperature heat exchanger, high temperature regenerator, condenser, solution circulating pump, and solution pipes and refrigerant pipes for the connection of these devices, and in a multiple-effect absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater wherein a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator with the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means being open to the atmosphere in order to prevent the pressure rise in the high temperature regenerator when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level, the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater is characterized in that the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means is connected to the medium temperature regenerator through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the high temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means to operate, the refrigerant vapor and absorption solution of the high pressure side will be discharged to the medium temperature regenerator where the pressure level becomes low, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance, and further a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the medium temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the medium temperature regenerator, and the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means of the medium temperature regenerator is connected to low pressure units through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the medium temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means of the medium temperature regenerator to be activated, the refrigerant vapor and absorption solution of the medium pressure side will be discharged to low pressure units designed so as to generally maintain a vacuum therein during operation, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance. (See FIG. 3, FIG. 5, FIG. 6)
Also, an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety valve of the present invention comprises an absorber, evaporator, low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature regenerator, medium temperature heat exchanger, medium temperature regenerator, high temperature heat exchanger, high temperature regenerator, condenser, solution circulating pump, and solution pipes and refrigerant pipes for the connection of these devices, and in a multiple-effect absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater wherein a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator with the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means being open to the atmosphere in order to prevent the pressure rise in the high temperature regenerator when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level, the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater is characterized in that the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means is connected to the medium temperature regenerator through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the high temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means to operate, the refrigerant vapor and absorption solution of the high pressure side will be discharged to the medium temperature regenerator where the pressure level becomes low, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance, and further a pressure rise preventing means such as a rapture disk, breakable plate or safety valve is disposed in the medium temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the medium temperature regenerator, and the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means of the medium temperature regenerator is connected to low pressure units through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the medium temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means of the medium temperature regenerator to be activated, the refrigerant steam and absorption solution of the medium pressure side will be discharged to low pressure units designed so as to generally maintain a vacuum therein during operation, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance, and a temperature measuring device or pressure measuring device is disposed in the pressure relief piping from the high pressure side to detect the temperature or pressure change in case of refrigerant vapor and absorption solution outflow with the pressure rise preventing means of the high pressure side activated, and further a temperature measuring device or pressure measuring device is electrically connected to a safety control monitor unit, which may detect the temperature or pressure change to stop the heating source supply to the high temperature regenerator and to discontinue the operation and at the same time to inform the abnormality to the outside. (See FIG. 4, FIG. 7, FIG. 8)
Also, an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety valve of the present invention comprises an absorber, evaporator, low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature regenerator, medium temperature heat exchanger, medium temperature regenerator, high temperature heat exchanger, high temperature regenerator, condenser, solution circulating pump, and solution piping and refrigerant piping for the connection of these devices, and in a multiple-effect absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater wherein a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator with the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means being open to the atmosphere in order to prevent the pressure rise in the high temperature regenerator when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level, the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater is characterized in that the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means is connected to low pressure units through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the high temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means to be activated, the refrigerant steam and absorption solution of the high pressure side will be discharged to low pressure units such as the low temperature regenerator designed so as to generally maintain a vacuum therein during operation, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance. (See FIG. 7, FIG. 11, FIG. 12)
Also, an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety valve of the present invention comprises an absorber, evaporator, low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature regenerator, medium temperature heat exchanger, medium temperature regenerator, high temperature heat exchanger, high temperature regenerator, condenser, solution circulating pump, and solution pipes and refrigerant pipes for the connection of these devices, and in a multiple-effect absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater wherein a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator with the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means being open to the atmosphere in order to prevent the pressure rise in the high temperature regenerator when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level, the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater is characterized in that the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means is connected to low pressure units through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the high temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means to operate, the refrigerant vapor and absorption solution of the high pressure side will be discharged to the low pressure units such as the low temperature regenerator designed so as to generally maintain a vacuum therein during operation, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance, and a temperature measuring device or pressure measuring device is disposed in the pressure relief piping from the high pressure side to detect the temperature or pressure change in case of refrigerant steam and absorption solution outflow with the pressure rise preventing means of the high pressure side activated, and further a temperature measuring device or pressure measuring device is electrically connected to a safety control monitor unit, which may detect the temperature or pressure change and stop the heating source supply to the high temperature regenerator to discontinue the operation and at the same time to inform the abnormality to the outside. (See FIG. 8, FIG. 10, FIG. 13. FIG. 14)
Also, an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety valve of the present invention comprises an absorber, evaporator, low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature regenerator, medium temperature heat exchanger, medium temperature regenerator, high temperature heat exchanger, high temperature regenerator, condenser, solution circulating pump, and solution piping and refrigerant piping for the connection of these devices, and in a multiple-effect absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater wherein a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator with the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means being open to the atmosphere in order to prevent the pressure rise in the high temperature regenerator when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level, the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater is characterized in that the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means is connected to low pressure units through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the high temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means to be activated, the refrigerant steam and absorption solution of the high pressure side will be parallel-discharged to the low pressure units such as the low temperature regenerator designed so as to generally maintain a vacuum therein during operation and to the medium temperature regenerator where the pressure level becomes low, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance. (See FIGS. 15, 16, 17, 19, 20.)
Also, an absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater having a safety valve of the present invention comprises an absorber, evaporator, low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature regenerator, medium temperature heat exchanger, medium temperature regenerator, high temperature heat exchanger, high temperature regenerator, condenser, solution circulating pump, and solution pipes and refrigerant pipes for the connection of these devices, and in a multiple-effect absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater wherein a pressure rise preventing means such as a safety valve, rapture disk or breakable plate is disposed in the high temperature regenerator or in the refrigerant vapor piping from the high temperature regenerator with the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means being open to the atmosphere in order to prevent the pressure rise in the high temperature regenerator when the interior pressure of the high temperature regenerator exceeds the atmospheric pressure or the set pressure level, the absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater is characterized in that the discharge opening of the pressure rise preventing means is connected to low pressure units through pressure relief piping in order that, when the pressure in the high temperature regenerator increases during operation causing the pressure rise preventing means to operate, the refrigerant steam and absorption solution of the high pressure side will be parallel-discharged to low pressure units such as the low temperature regenerator designed so as to generally maintain a vacuum therein during operation and to the medium temperature regenerator where the pressure level becomes low, thereby preventing open-to-atmosphere trouble and facilitating the restoration after safety assurance, and a temperature measuring device or pressure measuring device is disposed in the pressure relief piping from the high pressure side to detect the temperature or pressure change in case of refrigerant steam and absorption solution outflow with the pressure rise preventing means of the high pressure side activated, and further a temperature measuring device or pressure measuring device is electrically connected to a safety control monitor unit which may detect the temperature or pressure change to stop the heating source supply to the high temperature regenerator and to discontinue the operation and at the same time to inform the abnormality to the outside. (See FIGS. 18, 21, 22.)
In the above absorption chiller/absorption chiller-heater, preferably it is desirable to use a safety valve as a pressure rise preventing means for the high pressure side and a rapture disk (or breakable plate) as a pressure rise preventing means for the medium pressure side in the case of installing a medium temperature heat exchanger and medium temperature regenerator. (See FIG. 3xcx9cFIG. 6)
Also, as the heating source for the high temperature regenerator, it is possible to use the combustion heat of fuel combustion devices, steam, and combustion exhaust gas generated from heat engines such as a gas engine and gas turbine.
It is also possible to install a once-through boiler in place of a high temperature regenerator.